Défis officiels d'Habitica
Traduit de '''Official Habitica Challenges' Les '''Défis officiels d'Habitica' sont des défis qui concernent tout le site, créés par l'équipe d'Habitica et publiés dans la Taverne, et que tout le monde peut rejoindre. Ces défis apparaissent en haut de la liste des défis avec un libellé vert pour les différencier des autres défis. Des gemmes sont toujours accordées à la personne qui le remporte et il y a souvent de multiples vainqueurs, chacun recevant des gemmes et le succès du défi. Défi Envoyez-nous une carte postale Du 19 Juillet au 31 Août 2016, si vous avez envoyez un mail à l'équipe d'Habitica une carte postale (en incluant l'adresse de retour), vous recevrez une carte postale en édition limitée de Habitica (précédemment connu sous le nom de HabitRPG) avec un code promo pour obtenir l'ensemble de l'Armure non-conventionnelle ! Cet ensemble était précédemment uniquement donné aux conventions. Aucun vainqueur n'a été désigné pour ce defi, et aucune récompense en gemmes n'a été offerte. Ce défi était accessible au lien suivant : Send Us a Postcard and Earn the Unconventional Armor Set! L'équipe d'administration détailla les événements de ce défi dans une publication "Dans les coulisses". Défis Take This La série de défis Take This a été annoncée le 9 Juin 2016, et a été créée par Take This, une organisation à but non lucratif qui cherche à informer la communauté des gamers à propos des soucis de santé mentale, à fournir des informations sur les désordres mentaux, et à réduire les marques d'infamie de la maladie mentale. Participer aux défis mensuels vous donne des objets d'équipement de l'ensemble Take This. Il s'agit de récompenses en échelle -- Le premier défi auquel vous participez vous donnera le bouclier, et ainsi de suite. De plus, le•a gagnant•e de chaque défi mensuel reçoit 10 gemmes, et les finalistes reçoivent 2 gemmes chacun. It's Dangerous to Go Alone! Le premier défi de la série, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone!", dura du 9 Juin au 30 juin 2016. Ce défi s'est concentré sur l'entretien des relations amicales hors ligne. À la fin du défi, celui-ci a été déplacé dans la guilde �� Library of Shared Lists pour archivage, et reste disponible là bas It's Dangerous to Go Alone! Vainqueur: janey_p Finalistes: Dennis Charles Puerto Calubia, lamachine, Didit, mykabot, et Deiket Check Your HP! Le second défi de cette série, "Check Your HP!", était actif du 1er Juillet au 31 Juillet 2016. Dans ce défi, chacun devait noter son humeur trois fois par jour sur une échelle de 0 à 100, et faire un graphique des résultats à la fin de chaque semaine pour chercher des modèles. À la fin du défi, celui-ci a été déplacé et archivé dans la guilde �� Library of Shared Lists, et reste disponible là bas - Check Your HP! Vainqueur: bookguinea Finalistes: abbey, SeanXiaaa, pushkin89, fightorflight, et ProfDzul Cast of Characters! Le troisième défi de la série, "Cast of Characters!", dura du 1er au 31 Août 2016. Dans ce défi, chacun doit représenter ses sentiments comme des personnages lorsqu'ils les ressentent -- les sentiments aussi bien positifs que négatifs, et en faire des héros, des vilains, des commerçants, des mages, des monstres, des animaux domestiques, etc. Ce défi avait pour but d'aider chacun à accepter ses sentiments ! À la fin du défi, celui-ci a été déplacé et archivé dans la guilde �� Library of Shared Lists, et reste disponible là bas - Cast of Characters! Vainqueur: Dragonezss Finalistes: elizacorps, jwmeyer86, chady025, Max Yong, and Nightstalker_oL I Am The Night! Le quatrième défi de la série, "I Am The Night!", dura du 1er septembre au 30 septembre 2016. Ce défi s'est concentré sur la formation de meilleures habitudes de sommeil. À la fin du défi, celui-ci a été déplacé et archivé dans la guilde �� Library of Shared Lists et reste disponible là bas - Cast of Characters! Vainqueur : ladyhalation Finalistes : Khaleesi, SalientAlien, Debeys, Andrew Parkinson, et jenroseho Test Thy Courage! Le cinquième défi de cette série, "Test Thy Courage!", se déroule du 2 Octobre 2016 au 30 Octobre 2016. Ce défi se concentre sur la pratique d'interactions positives, pour vous aider à être plus à l'aise pour vous connecter aux autres et construire des relations ! Chaque personne participant à ce défi gagnera une nouvelle pièce de l'ensemble d'armure Take This. La personne ayant remporté le défi recevra 10 gemmes, et les finalistes recevront chacun 2 gemmes. Le défi est disponible ici - Test Thy Courage! Keep Calm and Carry On! Le sixième défi de cette série, "Keep Calm and Carry On!", dura du 2 novembre au 30 novembre 2016. Ce défi s'est concentré sur la diminution de la colère et du stress. À la fin du défi, celui-ci a été déplacé et archivé dans la guilde �� Library of Tasks and Challenges et reste disponible ici - Keep Calm and Carry On! Vainqueur: Rone Filho Finalistes: smurffigueiredo12, spaceauddity, Анна Солопенко, YokiHan, and 淳 Hero's Triumph! Le septième défi dans cette série, "Hero's Triumph!", dura du 1er décembre au 31 décembre 2016. Ce défi s'est concentré sur le bénévolat. "Get a boost by putting your energy into helping someone else." ("Recevez un boost en mobilisant votre énergie à l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre" en anglais) À la fin du défi, celui-ci a été déplacé et archivé dans la guilde �� Library of Tasks and Challenges et reste disponible ici - Hero's Triumph! Vainqueur: AngelaY Finalistes: KamiFlame, InkyWitch, mistressofrevels, Spesilva, and Deomew Multi-Player Co-op Exercise Le huitième défi dans cette série, "Multi-Player Co-op Exercise", dura du 3 janvier au 31 janvier 2017. Ce défi s'est concentré sur l'entraînement physique avec un•e ami•e À la fin du défi, celui-ci a été déplacé et archivé dans la guilde �� Library of Tasks and Challenges et reste disponible ici - Multi-Player Co-op Exercise Vainqueur: IvokaOrange Finalistes: nerelleaustralis, Millificent, Soul Brig, wwwave, and Arawasa the Unseen Notice Me, Senpai! Le neuvième défi dans cette série, "Notice Me, Senpai!", dura du 2 février au 28 février. Ce défi s'est concentré sur la prise de contact avec les autres quand vous êtes en difficulté. À la fin du défi, celui-ci a été déplacé et archivé dans la guilde �� Library of Tasks and Challenges et reste disponible ici - Notice Me, Senpai! Vainqueur: Lucy Zhuang Finalistes: Emithyst, 5h4d0wd4nc3r, rjboo, Ellie Goldshire, and Alex the Healer Playing the Long Con! Le défi "Playing the Long Con!" a été ajouté sur Library of Shared Lists le 7 Juillet. Contrairement aux autres défis mensuels, il s'agit d'un défi en cours qui ne donnera pas de récompense. Les tâches sont prévues pour aider les participants à rester en bonne santé pendant la saison des conventions, et chacun peut rejoindre et quitter ce défi pendant l'année suivant les nécessités. Le défi est disponible ici - Playing the Long Con! Défi Mobile App Le défi Mobile App a été actif tout le mois de Février 2016. Pour y participer, chacun devait télécharger et utiliser soit l'application iOS ou l'application Android. 10 vainqueurs au choix ont reçu 10 gemmes chacun. Vainqueurs: J, Janƒçe Skalkova, studentSeekingDiscipline, Felipe Marinelli Affonso, compl, Yuri Augusto, Ewe Pacheco, Narmence, Ryan_carter, et candieb Défi Sticking to your Resolutions Le défi Sticking to Your Resolutions était le défi qui accompagnait un article en quatre parties sur le blog Habitica officiel sur la façon d'utiliser Habitica pour vous tenir à vos résolutions de 2016 une fois que l'instant était passé. Ce défi a permis à chacun de suivre les astuces au fur et à mesure de leurs publications, et leur donna une chance de gagner 10 gemmes. Vainqueurs: Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation, et djmjr Concours Habitica Video Sharing Le Concours Habitica Video Sharing a été annoncé le 8 Janvier 2016, lorsque Habitica diffusa sa première vidéo commerciale, et s'est terminé le 31 Janvier. Pour participer à ce déjà, chacun devait partager la vidéo sur les médias sociaux, puis poster le lien vers leurs messages partagés dans les notes de la tâche à faire du défi. Un vainqueur sélectionné au hasard a reçu 25 gemmes. Vainqueur,: Baggs98 Name the Gryphon Le défi Name the Gryphon a été démarré le 31 Juillet 2015, pour l'inauguration du jour d'appellation d'Habitica. De ce jour jusqu'au 10 Août, plus de 1600 personnes ont proposé des noms pour le Griffon pourpre royal qui constitue le nouveau logo d'Habitica. Une récompense de 30 gemmes fut accordée à NobleTheSecond, qui suggera le nom de "Melior", et un second prix fut accordé à TangyDragonBBQ, qui avait proposé indépendamment une variante légèrement différente du même nom. Vaingueur: NobleTheSecond Seconde place: TangyDragonBBQ SUBMIT TO YOUR FLOWERY OVERLORDS :D Lors du Poisson d'Avril 2015, un défi parodique officiel a été publié dans la Taverne par Lemoness/NOT A FLOWER. Défis Community Costume Community Costume (2014) Le défi "Community Costume" eu lieu durant le mois d'Octobre 2014. Dans ce défi, chaque personne costumée comme son avatar Habitica et ayant publié la photo de leur costume dans les média sociaux reçu le succès "2014 Costume Challenge". Community Costume (2015) Le défi "Comunity Costume" eu lieu à nouveau au mois d'Octobre 2015. Dans ce défi, chaque personne costumée comme son avatar Habitica et ayant publié la photo de leur costume dans les média sociaux reçu le succès "Costume Contestant". Les costumes de chacun furent publiés sur le blog d'Habitica. Défis Back-to-School Advice Back-to-School Advice (2014) Le 12 Septembre 2014, Habitica lança son second défi officiel, le défi Back-to-School Advice : utiliser les réseaux sociaux pour raconter comment vous utilisez Habitica pour améliorer vos études, partagez des histoires de vos succès éducatifs, ou simplement donnez votre avis sur la meilleure façon d'utiliser Habitica. Le défi se termina le 30 Septembre, et 20 vainqueurs reçurent respectivement 20 gemmes chacun. Vainqueurs: DJ Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950, et Mizuokami Back-to-School Advice (2015) Une seconde version de ce défi annuel fut annoncée le 27 Août 2015, et finit le 27 Septembre. Cette fois-ci, dix vainqueurs furent sélectionnés au hasard parmi les articles ayant au moins 5 notes/votes/likes/etc., avec un prix de 30 gemmes pour chacun. Vainqueurs: Randy, Jenn, AnnDeLune, Sh1n1 DeFier, Velinde, Nadine, citrusella, Thiago Coascci, Alicia Puck Vickery, et goblin Défis Spread the Word Spread the Word (2014) Pendant la Fantaisie Hivernale de 2013-2014, Habitica ouvrit son premier défi officiel, connu sous le nom de "Spread the Word". Avec un prix de 80 gemmes aux 20 messages les plus populaires, et 100 gemmes pour le plus populaire de tous, le défi ne contenait qu'une seule tâche À Faire : écrire un message à propos d'Habitica sur votre blog ou votre page de média social. Le défi se termina le 31 Janvier 2014, mais comme le staff du examiner un grand nombre de soumissions manuelles, les vainqueurs ne furent choisis que le 30 Avril 2014. Vainqueur: ALEX KRALIE Finalistes: sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra, amBarthes, et thaichicken Spread the Word (2015) Une seconde édition de ce défi, appelé "Spread the World Challenge 2015", fut ouverte du 31 décembre 2014 au 31 Janvier 2015, avec les mêmes règles. Vainqueur: TomFrankly Finaliste: GinnyLovegood, InfH, hollyandvice, Esor Huang, Lisa, Archimagos, Purplatypus, Graowf, bbundy, anna_roed, 839120, kburk97, Dreavyn, Jujimufu, Andrea Enke, cerovac, olafthesnowman, DarkMayhem, et FoxWhiskers en:Official Habitica Challenges Catégorie:Défis Catégorie:Motivations Catégorie:Communauté